One Life In Your Hands
by Mantarnia
Summary: Zimri is a werewolf living in the world of Minecraftia but one day her life as she knows is was taken away from her. Now with only one choice to kill the Demon who was blamed for it or to fight a god for the truth what will she choose? on her journey she meets old friends and new friends. But will she learn the truth about why this had to happen to her? or will she wait...
1. Chapter 1

A young woman with bright Blonde hair, running through the woods away from her home carrying a little bundle with her as she went…

Earlier that evening:

"RUN LUNA! TAKE THE CHILD AND RUN!", "IM NOT LEAVING YOU ALPHA!", "BY THE NETHER, WE HAVE NO TIME TO ARGUY JUST TAKE THE KID!", looking back at the Alpha, Luna picked up the little baby and ran for their lives. Once at the gate Luna turned to look at the Alpha one last time "goodbye my love" and with those words she turned and ran.

Night came and all was lost for the Alpha and his pack, men, women and children slaughtered, laying bleeding on the ground, heard the moans of his people dyeing and there was nothing he could do but died with them and moan in pain with them. Making one last wish before he died to any god, he didn't care who to keep his wife and child safe... but if he only knew, a woman who once was happy and lively was lying cold on the ground with an arrow through her heart… and the child? No one knows what became of her. Weather she died of starvation or the cold took her… or maybe she was found. No one knows…

6 years later:

In a small little village not far from the city of Notch, a small boy and his puppy, feral, was playing in the fields, when they heard a voice "hello? Can u help me? I'm stuck" said the little voice the little boy moved towards it and looked down a hole and looking back up at him was a little girl maybe a little bit older that him by a few years. "hold on", he called "I'm gonna get a rope stay there ill be back", he called as he ran off to get the rope that Mark the farmer that looked after him kept in a shed behind the house. After a few minutes of rummaging though all sorts of stuff like mine carts and levers and buttons he found the rope. Pulling it up out of a mine cart he dragged it over to the hole in the ground where the girl sat waiting, lowering the rope into the hole he called down to her "grab hold ill pull u up!" she nodded and did as he said and within minutes and a few struggles she was up on the surface again. "Thanks for helping me", "its no problem, my name's Steve by the way and you are?", "I'm Zimri, its nice to meet you Steve.", "you too Zimri. Its getting dark, you wanna stay over, my uncle has a spare bed?", "umm Thanks Steve but ill be home soon so no Thanks", "you wont get home in 10 minutes no one can!", "I can" Zimri said smugly "I can run really fast!", " ok then. But ill see you again wont I?", "yeah you might", "ok then bye", "bye Steve!", she yelled as she ran off back to her village.

"That took longer than I thought" she muttered as she walked up to the big gates unaware of the fact she was being watched as she looked on at the once busy village that now lay in ruins with flames burning quick in the night and charred bones scattered. "who did this?!" anger slowly building, then she spotted a sigh with the writing 'from Herobrine, welcome home, _ZIMRI_ '

"Herobrine!" she hissed between her teeth. What she didn't know was the Notch was there watching, waiting, grinning…

"Now I have surely won Brother!, I have the best anyone can have! An enraged werewolf",

"This is not right… Notch I only wish to help Minecraftia!", "oh and you will Herobrine… oh you will, all you need to do is to be killed by her hand and you have saved Minecraftia", "This is not you brother! I will find away to make her see the truth that you cover by the lie!", "will you now?, Herobrine…",


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

P.O.V Herobrine

Sitting on his throne in the Nether, The Demon was deep in thought, what had his brother done? It was not like him to use people against him, yes they had and still was at war with each other but why her? She was only 11! Pulling out a scroll that he kept close to him he looked at it... and in wonder he opened it. Watching the words appear on the paper in awe it was the last wish of a dying man, Herobrine read out loud to himself "I am dying and all I want is for my wife and child to be safe. I want it so badly… Please to any God out there keep them safe… my little girl and my beloved wife…Please…", "I wonder…", Herobrine muttered after he finished reading…

P.O.V Zimri

I'm angry, very angry. its been almost 10 years since the attack on my village, after that I went back and stayed with Steve for 4 years… though I should have been looking for the man name Herobrine who did that to my village, but I did my research on him before I left and he's no man at all he's a demon but I can deal with that I've done plenty of fighting! One thing I do miss about home though is Steve he was always nice to me even though I am want I am, some people hated me in his village, but Steve, Steve was like a little brother to me. I protected him when we didn't get home in time, I gave him my food when we had nothing! I miss them… Steve, Mark the Farmer, Uncle John… I miss home… but then again I'm doing this because I miss them! But if I go back now that demon will strike again so I'm not safe, their not safe… I thinking all this though as I walk into a swampy biome… I look up in time to see a creeper go off sending me flying backwards! "not fair", I muttered as I take out my sword and cut it down with one hit "wow! This iron sword does miracles! I wonder what a diamond sword would be like?!", I say, getting a little side-tracked. I then hear a Zombie moan and turn quickly away from the swamp and started running for shelter. "damn I got so distracted its becoming Night!", And with me being me I fell down a hole into a cavern! Quickly I made a small house out of dirt and put up a few torches I had on me, putting down my bed I quickly ran out to grab some more coal and cobble so I could cook some pork chops. After I did that and came back I put the pork in to cook and sat on my bed looking around at my make shift house, "that the three time this week I had to make a make shift house! Ill leave this one as well as I might get lost", I muttered and with a yawn I laid down and drifted of into a deep sleep…

P.O.V Herobrine

I stood in the shadows watching her walk with a thoughtful expression on her face. She didn't notice it was getting night but then she looked up in time to see a creeper, I was gonna tell it to leave her be but it was too late. It exploded; sending her flying back into a tree, the look of pain flashed on her face but was quickly turned to horror when she saw it was getting dark. Zimri ran back the way she had came only to fall into a crack in the ground. In all honesty I am surprised that she hadn't falling in when she was busy in thought but it was quite amusing to watch. I teleported into the hole only to find out she had fallen into an open cavern! I watched her from the shadows as she build a hut out of dirt blocks and started mining fully aware of every zombie, creeper, Skelton and spiders as well as other mobs around her but she didn't notice me, thankfully as she probable try to attack me. Zimri went back into her little dirt hut and began doing your usual thinks you do to survive the night… she final went to sleep and I teleported into the hut, I was meant to take her to the nether with me and make her promise not to attack me ever! But I couldn't… her just laying there, helpless… unaware of what I was gonna do… "I cant", I mutter as I watched her chest rise and fall with every breath, her heart beating normally in the little hut she built. I sit down on her crafting table watching her wishing I had a heart beat but I didn't my heart stopped years ago and breaths was only for show I didn't need air I just chose to breath to make me feel alive, but being here now, sitting with Zimri unaware of me, I wanted what she had, a heart beat,… "I could never have that though", I mutter to her as she slept on.

Then the saddened man who was called a demon by everyone teleported away back to his kingdom of fire and lava and pain…

Mantaria: I want your ideas guys! What should I do? What characters should I add? I wanna spice things up a little!

Zimri: but don't we get a say? I mean come on that's creepy him watching me!

Herobrine: EXCUSE ME?!

Mantaria: guys shut up or I could make you do worse things!

Both: WHAT?!

Mantaria: I have all the power here! Mawhahahahahahahahahaha!

Anyway see you guys! Please favourite or whatever I don't mind! And if you have any questions or ideas ill be happy to hear them out and if you want your own CO in message me and give me details of your charater and ill make sure ill give you a shout out!


	3. WARNING THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE PLZ READ

**AUTORS NOTES**

 **HEY GUYS! ITS ME AGAIN, JUST WRITING TO SAY SOZ ABOUT NOT UPLOADING EVERY WEEK LIKE I TOLD MYSELF I WOULD BUT IT COZ OF COLLEGE AND STUFF AND WITH ME HAVING TO MOVE OUT SOON AND GET A PLACE OF MY OWN ITS ALL BEEN ABIT TIRESOME BUT I PROMISE TO TRY UPLOAD MORE OFTEN AND I MIGHT DO A BIT TODAY AFTER SOME ANIME BUT OTHER THAN THAT ITS ALL GOOD! OH AND YH SORRY FOR MAKING NOTCH THE BAD GUY BUT HEROBRINE IS ALWAYS THE BAD GUY IN EVERY FAN FIC IVE READ SO I THOUGH *WAIT FOR IT* ROLE REVESRAL!**

 **IF ANYONE OBJESTS NOW PLEASE SPEAK UP OR FOREVER HOLD UR SILENT XD**

 **ANYWAYS GUYS THAT ALL FROM ME AND ALSO IF ALL GOES WELL YOU CAN START SENDING IN QUESTIONS TO MY CHARACTERS (INCLUDING STEVE NOTCH HEROBRINE AND OTHERS) AND ILL TRY GET AN ANWER FROM THEM! YAYYY TALKING TO MY PEPS! *HEROBRINE AND NOTCH LOOK AT ME AS IF IM MAD* ME: *STARTS LAUGHING MADLY***

 **NOTCH: WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **HEROBRINE: WE BETTER START RUNNING NOTCH!**

 **STEVE: W-WHAT DID I WALK INTO?!**

 **NOTCH: STEVE JUST RUN!**

 **ME: *LAUGHING MADLY AND CHASING THEM AROUND WITH A KNIFE***

 _ **p.s. IM THE BOSS IN DIS HOUSE!**_


End file.
